


Worth It.

by Xqueenie



Series: i am hawksilver trash now [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bit of an age difference, Daddy Kink, Filthy PWP, Hawksilverweek2015, M/M, Mob AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xqueenie/pseuds/Xqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was a master assassin. A trained, seasoned killer, working as a mob's #1 hitman.</p><p>So what the fuck was he doing hanging out of a window, you ask?</p><p>Well, his boss has a kid. And Clint happens to be rather taken with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawksilver Week entry! Thursday was AU day, so I wrote an AU.
> 
> (And more filth, of course. Warnings are in the tags!)
> 
> ([please consider donating to this Gofundme for me and my girlfriend to get together](https://www.gofundme.com/ncany2jw) )
> 
> I am also now taking requests for [writing commissions!](http://xandraqueen.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-573834778) Follow me on [tumblr](http://xandraqueen.tumblr.com) or watch me on dA to submit requests!

He was a master assassin. A trained, seasoned killer, working as a mob’s number one hitman.

So how the fuck did he end up hanging out of a window, trying to leap seven feet to the tree in the yard, you ask?

Well, he happens to have a boss. And this boss happens to have only two children.

Wanda, a perfect student. Top marks in her classes, currently spending a semester abroad. She’d been called a scientific genius by everyone that had come in contact with her work. Not even twenty, and already working in neuroscience.

And her little shit of a twin brother. Pietro.

The first time Clint had seen the kid, he’d been lounging on the couch in his father’s office, chewing obnoxiously on bubble gum, while Clint had tried to pay attention to his next orders.

The second time, Pietro had somehow wound up in Clint’s apartment. Clint had just come home from a hit, and was dead tired and in no mood to deal with his boss’s kid sitting at _his_ table, drinking _his_ whiskey, and flipping through _his_ goddamn vintage comic book.

“You’d think that with how much my father pays you, you could afford a place that’s much less… shitty.”

Clint just about shot the kid right then and there. “Yeah, well, it ain’t exactly legit- wait a second, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment? How the fuck did you even _get in here_?”

“Picked the lock. No shit.”

“But why?”

Instead of answering, Pietro closed the comic book and held it up. “ _The Mighty Thor?_ Didn’t peg you as a comic nerd.”

“Kept it for my brother.” He mumbled, taking the book from him gently, “Now get the hell out.”

The kid stretched out on the table like he owned it. “What if I don’t wanna?”

“What if you don’t- what if I _fucking shoot you?”_

“Awww, but I thought we were becoming such good friends~”

Clint swiped up the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. “You thought wrong. Why are you here, kid?”

Pietro shrugged. “I’m bored. Dad’s busy. House is big and empty.”

Clint laughed at him. “Aww, wittle baby misses his Daddy?”

Pietro scowled at him, sitting up straight in his chair. “I miss my sister, not my father. But that’s not the point.”

Clint grinned back at him. “Uh oh. Someone’s got Daddy issues?”

“Hey, you can’t talk to me like that!”

“Kid,” Clint snorted, pouring himself a tall glass of water, “you broke into my house, read my comic book, and drank my whiskey, all without asking. I can talk to you however the fuck I want.”

Pietro huffed. “I _don’t_ have daddy issues.”

Alright, this kid wanted to play? Clint could play. If only to get the damn brat out of his apartment. “Sure! And I’m sure you haven’t done this to another of your father’s mobsters, eh? Broken into their houses? Stolen their liquor?” He went to take a sip of his water.

“Let them fuck me?”

Clint nearly choked. Water spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin, and once he gained his composure again, he looked at Pietro like he was crazy. “You _what?”_

A wide grin spread across Pietro’s face. “What? If it’s not my fault my father hires a bunch of hot men, it’s not my fault either if they’re more interesting than he is.”

Clint rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Jesus, you really do have daddy issues, don’t you?”

The grin was gone again, and Pietro stood from the table. “Stop saying that.”

“Is that what you broke in here for, to sleep with me?” Clint set his glass down by the sink. “I’ll throw you out.”

“I’d like to see you try, old man.”

“ ‘ _Old man’?_ You’re wandering dangerously close to ‘Daddy’ territory, kid.”

“And if I am?” Pietro was almost catlike in his movements, propping his long, lean body up against the table, right next to Clint. Oh, he could punch him. “What if you’re right; what if I do have daddy issues, eh? I mean, one of the other guys did ask me to call him ‘sir’ while he fucked me out, that was pretty hot.”

“Get _out_ of my apartment.”

“Get out of those _pants_.”

Okay, that was it. Clint grabbed the kid by the shoulders and slammed him up against the wall, barring an arm across his shoulders. His free hand went (without him thinking about it) to Pietro’s waist, pinning him to the wall, and he thrust a knee between the kid’s thighs, making sure he wouldn’t move. There was a tense moment when neither of them moved. Clint glared at him, and Pietro grinned right back.

“…fuck.” Clint caved. He fucking caved, to this conniving little shit currently pinned to his kitchen wall. He kissed Pietro fiercely, and felt the younger man give immediately. They kissed sloppily, grappling for holds on each other like teenagers making out behind the bleachers at lunch.

That was how it went. They acted like they didn’t know each other, until they were alone. And whenever they _were_ alone, it was often at Clint’s place, and they never made it as far as the bedroom. Making out on the couch, steamy showers together, dry-humping each other over the kitchen counter—maybe the occasional handjob or blowjob. As much as Pietro begged to be fucked, Clint wouldn’t let him have that quite yet.

Actually, tonight was going to be the night, too. Clint had brought over condoms, lube, and even brought the kid dinner (it might’ve been takeout, but it was the thought that counts).

So here’s where we get to the part where Clint jumped out a fucking window.

See, Pietro’s father was not supposed to be home yet. He was supposed to go to dinner, and then an all-night poker game across town. Bonding time for him and the higher-ups in the gang.

But he came home sometime between the two events. Clint had been on top of Pietro in the kid’s room when they heard the garage door. It seemed like a bad romance movie when Pietro had him climb out the window, but if his father found Clint like that, he’d be meeting his end much quicker than a fall out the window would cause (thank god he’d tossed the bag with condoms and lube under the bed).

Clint, half dressed and barefoot, made the leap from the window to the tree just as Pietro shut the window and his father came into his room. Clint could see heads moving, but not faces. He ducked into the branches, trying to keep himself from being seen. Ten minutes later, Pietro’s father left again, and Clint waited to see his car disappear down the street before he dared move.

Pietro opened the window, grinning at Clint. “That was close, huh?”

Clint, in a hushed voice, gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah! Yeah. That was cl—”

He slipped.

He tried to grab the branches to keep himself from falling, but the first few snapped, scraping his palms. The next branch was able to hold him, but he looked like a dumb sloth, hanging upside down and clinging for dear life. Pietro, horrified, ran from the window and reappeared thirty seconds later below the tree. He held his arms out and took Clint’s legs, trying to help him down. Clint fell anyway, but this time, he landed on top of his boyfriend.

Pietro wheezed laughter. “Y-you’re heavy, old man.”

Clint, ignoring the dull sting of the scrapes all over his arms, managed a grin. “Well, thanks for catching me, kid.” He rolled off, and they both sat up, recovering from the little ordeal. They looked at each other for a long time, until Pietro said,

“Hey, I’ll bet I can make you feel better, _Daddy._ ”

The look on his face was so goddamn fuckable, Clint didn’t even mind the ‘daddy’. Hey, the kid had issues. Everyone did. Pietro’s just happened to be the hottest issues ever.

Nothing could compare to those perfect pink lips, parted and panting, as his tongue darted out to taste the tip of Clint’s dick. In the dimness of Pietro’s bedroom, those teal blue eyes shone like gemstones, glinting with mischief as the younger man swallowed Clint’s cock in one movement.

Holy _fuck_ , the kid could work his mouth. Up and down, swirling his tongue, pumping whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth… The wet heat was almost too much, especially with the little hums and moans coming from the kid’s throat. As Clint slid a hand into Pietro’s hair, the kid pulled off with a smirk and a _pop!_

“Go on,” Oh dear god, the kid’s voice sounded wrecked already, “go on, Daddy, use me.” When Clint only gaped at him, Pietro’s smirk grew wider, and he passed his thumb over the head of his cock, hovering over it. “I know you want to~”

“Fucking hell, kid…” Clint groaned, taking a good grip on his hair and pushing him back down on him.

Clint thrust into his mouth like it was the first time he’d ever gotten a fucking blowjob, and Pietro took it like a champ. It was hard to push the thought from his head that Pietro had done this a bunch of times before with other guys, but the thought of this kid practicing blowing a dildo was too funny to resist. And honestly, it was probably the reason he was so close.

Groaning, Clint yanked his cock back from that sinful mouth, holding him back by his hair. With a few tugs, Clint came, and Pietro held his mouth open, eyes half lidded as cum streaked his face.

“Shit…” Clint’s voice was a harsh whisper as he loosened his grip on Pietro’s hair. Pietro grinned up at him for a pause before setting to work wiping the cum off his face and licking it off his hand. Fucking Christ, this kid was going to be the death of him.

“Sorry you got hurt because of me, Daddy~” Pietro practically purred, slinking up to Clint’s level.

“Sweetheart, I’d do it all again to see that pretty face you make.” Grinning, Clint kissed him sweetly, only pulling back to mumble, “Hell, I’m ready to finally take you, scratches be damned.”

Pietro smirked at him and climbed into his lap, grinding his still rock-hard erection into Clint’s hip with a whine. “Can I come, first? I’m _so close,_ Daddy-”

“Yeah?” Smirk ever-present, Clint reached down to slowly fist Pietro’s cock as he growled into his ear: “Go on, babe. You can come; come for Daddy~” It only took a few strokes, and Pietro spilled all over Clint’s shirt with a long groan.

In record time, Clint had the kid on his back on the bed, whining and arching; any clothes they had previously been wearing were completely gone. Clint had hardly gotten two fingers in, and the kid had come _again_ , just from that.

“I need you _now_ ,” Pietro panted as Clint added another lube-soaked finger, “Fuck fingers, I need your _cock_.”

“Ahh, you sure your tight little hole can handle my cock with such little prep?”

“I’m not a virgin, y’know~”

And there it was again. The reminder that Clint was not his first, that other men had fucked his precious little lover before him. With a growl, Clint slid his fingers out and hardly gave any warning before pushing himself in. Pietro, who was chuckling in satisfaction, trailed off into a groan. Clint leaned over him, pinning his hips down as he slid in to the hilt.

“ _Mine_ ,” He snarled, “I don’t give a shit if you’ve fucked the whole mob. You’re fucking _mine_ , you hear?”

Grinning, Pietro moaned as he tried to buck his hips up. “ _Fuuuuuck_ , yes… yes, make me yours, Daddy~”

Clint groaned  and slowly pulled his hips back, paused, then shoved back in. A high-pitched whine came from Pietro’s throat, and Clint smirked as he continued to work at an agonizingly slow pace.

“More,” Pietro demanded, among a string of unintelligible curses, “ _Faster_.”

Clint slowed almost to a stop, grinning as he shifted his weight to lean over the kid beneath him. “So demanding~ where are your manners?”

Pietro, undulating his hips, gasped as Clint thrust in as deep as he could. He locked his legs around Clint’s waist and fucking whined.

“Please, _Daddy._ ”

After another harsh thrust, Clint nibbled and licked at his ear as he mumbled, “Yes, baby~?”

“P-please… _Please_ fuck me, Daddy, I need it.”

“Fuck yeah, you do.” Clint pushed himself back up, took hold of the kid’s hips, and thrust in hard.

They might’ve gotten loud. Clint thanked whatever gods were out there that the kid’s dad didn’t come home and hear that. Those precious, wanton noises; the moans of _“please daddy, yes daddy, fuck yes, don’t stop, make me come”_ \-- Clint wanted them all to himself.

Was he scratched up? Yeah, a little. Was he digging his own grave by fucking his boss’s kid senseless in his boss’s own house? Possibly.

But fuck all, it was _definitely_ worth it.

 


End file.
